Beau Malheur
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: OS (songfic). Deux êtres bien semblables, deux êtres qui ont connus les mêmes tragédies et horreurs et qui essaient d'avancer mutuellement. Deux êtres qui se déclarent leur amour et leur soutien mutuel. Deux êtres que tout unis. Il s'agit de ma première songfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


_Il s'agit de ma toute première songfic, elle traine depuis un moment et j'avais jamais osé la sortir. Mes fantastiques bêtas m'ont donné leur feu vert en quelque sorte alors la voilà. Je les remercie du fond du cœur d'ailleurs !. A la fin de cette fic, il y a un petit message pour vous les filles . _

* * *

><p>En italique les paroles d'Hermione, en gras celles de Severus, la phrase en soulignée ce sont les paroles des deux ensemble et en normal les paroles de la chanson.<br>Je n'ai pas choisis cette chanson par hasard. Elle me touche beaucoup, et je la trouvais approprié pour une telle fiction. Cette chanson m'apporte beaucoup, et je la trouve vraie, pour tout le monde je pense, car on a tous connu des souffrances, les larmes et les rancœurs !  
>Sur ces mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Beau malheur <strong>(Emmanuel Moire)

_J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour te redonner le sourire. Depuis le jour où je t'ai aimé j'ai donné toute mon énergie pour toi. Nos cœurs ont souffert et j'ai failli te perdre. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé mourir. Et aujourd'hui il t'arrive encore de douter, de parler de façon morose de ton passé. N'oublie jamais qui tu es, ni que je suis là pour toi. Sache que je suis passée par là._

**Nous n'étions pas faits pour nous aimer. J'étais bien plus âgé et bien plus sombre. J'étais forgé par le malheur et la souffrance, et pour me protéger je lâchais ma haine sur tout le monde. Jamais mon cœur n'aurait dû trouver le tien. Jamais nous n'aurions dû commencer cette histoire. Aujourd'hui encore, j'attends le revers de la médaille. Ce moment où tout va disparaitre, me renfermant à nouveau dans le noir.**

Tu me dis que rien ne passe  
>Même au bout d'un moment<br>Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse  
>Et derrière l'océan<br>Que l'on garde toujours la trace  
>D'un amour, d'un absent<br>Que tu refais surface  
>Comme hier droit devant<p>

_Tes doutes n'ont plus lieux d'être, les miens se sont envolés depuis que tu es mien. Mes peines ont cessé depuis que tu es près de moi. Tu m'as confié ton amour après les horreurs connues dans nos vies. Et grâce à toi j'ai beaucoup appris. J'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui enfin, tu prennes confiance en toi. Pardonnes toi tes erreurs passées, et effaces tes douleurs. Je peux te consoler. Mon tendre Slytherin, ton courage ne vaut personne._

**Je connais l'amour que tu as pour moi, mais les doutes sont trop profondément ancrés en moi. Tu as toute ma confiance, et pour toi je guérirais de ces maux. J'ai besoin de tes caresses pour apaiser mes douleurs, et de tes mots pour empêcher mes larmes. Tu n'étais que mon élève et aujourd'hui tu m'apprends la vie. Mes souffrances m'ont peut-être conduit au bonheur.**

Tu me dis que rien ne sert  
>La parole ou le temps<br>Qu'il faudra une vie entière  
>Pour un jour faire semblant<br>Pour regarder en arrière  
>Revenir en souriant<br>En gardant ce qu'il faut taire  
>Et puis faire comme avant<p>

_J'arrive à te faire oublier les larmes que tu as pu verser. J'arrive à te consoler avec la chaleur de mes bras. Mais ce que tu ignores c'est que tu le fais pour moi également. Moi aussi j'ai été meurtrie par la guerre, j'ai perdu beaucoup et mon cœur en souffre encore. Tu fus le miracle de ce moment. Mon ultime consolation dans ce malheur. On ne peut jamais oublier son passé, on peut le surmonter. Notre amour nous le permet._

**Je sais que je regarde trop derrière moi. J'ai toute une vie de haine et de regret. Ton amour me fait tout oublier, mais il y a ces moments de solitude, où mon cœur se retourne. Même s'il sait que tu reviens, il saigne de tant de douleurs. Mais maintenant je prends sur moi. J'ai évolué grâce à toi, je peux aller de l'avant parce que tu me le permets.**

Je peux seulement te dire  
>Je peux seulement te dire<br>Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
>Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé<br>Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
>Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé<br>Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
>Ce que je sais par cœur, beau Malheur<p>

_J'ai beaucoup pleuré en secret, avant d'exploser. Devant toi je n'avais jamais osé, mais je ne pouvais plus rien te cacher. Là où on en était on se devait d'être honnête. Quand je venais en larmes dans ta classe, tu as su me consoler. J'ai détesté, mais j'ai appris à pardonner, après tout, toi aussi tu m'as fait pleurer._

**Toutes les rancœurs enfouies en moi ne sont tournées que sur moi-même. Je me suis détesté presque toute ma vie. Depuis que tu es là je me sens apaisé. Jamais je n'ai pleuré depuis ce fameux soir, et tu as réussi à les faire couler à nouveau, pour mieux les consoler. Je me souviens t'avoir rassurée avant que l'on se sépare pour la guerre, et tu as versé des larmes.**

Tu me dis que rien n'efface  
>Ni la craie ni le sang<br>Qu'on apprend après la classe  
>Ou après ses 30 ans<br>On peut dire 3 fois hélas  
>Que personne ne l'entend<br>Comme personne ne remplace  
>Ceux qui partent pour longtemps<p>

_Tu as si peu confiance en toi, tu as si peur de perdre ce qui te rend heureux. Tu as si peur de ne jamais pouvoir accéder au bonheur. Tu as si honte de tes actions passées, tu te hais pour tes choix passés. Toutes ces choses que tu ne peux plus effacer. Ce que tu ne vois pas, c'est que tu as su faire de bon choix. Ce que tu ne vois pas, c'est que tu as fait preuve de courage. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais rien vu, et ce n'est pas pour ton double rôle que tu as failli mourir. Pourquoi ne pas voir ton courage ?_

**Tu ne comprends pas, le manque de peur que j'avais en ce temps. Mais tu as compris la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai dû faire ça. Je sais que je dois payer pour tous mes méfaits, qu'ils soient très anciens ou récents. J'ai peur que dans ma vie, l'hiver jamais ne passe.**

Tu me dis que vient l'hiver  
>Qu'on oublie le printemps<br>Que l'on vide les étagères  
>Qu'on remplit autrement<br>Qu'on se rappelle les yeux verts

Le rire à chaque instant

Qu'après tout la voix se perd  
>Mais les mots sont vivants<p>

_Sache qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de printemps, mais un été éternel. J'ai su passer à autre chose parce que mon cœur voit une cause à tout surmonter. Moi aussi ma vie s'est forgée des mêmes choses que toi, même si l'intensité n'était pas la même. On apprend de nos émotions, et on avance._

**Tu m'apprends à rire à nouveau, à me confier d'avantage, tu me donne de la joie et tu apaises mon cœur. Ta présence me fait avancer, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je sens le passé disparaitre. Je n'ai plus envie de m'en occuper.**

Je peux seulement te dire  
>Je peux seulement te dire<br>Qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
>Que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé<br>Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
>Que j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé<br>Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
>Ce que je sais par cœur, beau Malheur<p>

_Je sais quelle est ta plus grande peur, tu ne me l'as jamais formulée mais je l'ai devinée. Tu as connu la joie à deux, et ta plus grande peur est la solitude. Sache alors que jamais je ne partirai. Tant que tu voudras de moi, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit de partir, je serais toujours là._

**Tu me lis mieux que personne, et cela me surprend encore. Pourtant, tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. Tu fais partie de mes plus grands regrets, si j'avais su que tu serais un si beau rayon de soleil dans ma vie jamais je ne t'aurais accablé de ses surnoms mauvais, tels que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et ces méchancetés lancés en cours. Malgré tout ça tu m'aimes et je me demande pourquoi.**

Tu me dis que c'est un piège  
>Un jeu pour les perdants<br>Que le bateau est en liège  
>Et l'armure en fer blanc<br>Que plus rien ne te protège  
>Ou alors pas longtemps<br>Que c'est comme un sortilège  
>D'être seul à présent<p>

_J'ai su voir ce que même toi tu ne vois pas. J'ai vu ce que tu étais réellement au fond de toi. J'ai vu que tu étais plein d'amour, mais que tu ne savais comment en rendre. Et aujourd'hui je vois bien plus que ça mais toi tu ne t'en rends toujours pas compte. Tu ne vois pas la tendresse dont tu fais preuve chaque jour, et pourtant elle t'a l'air si naturel. Personne n'est parfait sache le._

**Tu as toujours été parfaite. Tu savais quand il fallait te reprocher quelque chose, tu affichais aussi de la fierté. Cela m'énervait mais ce serait mentir de dire que je ne t'ai jamais admirée pour ça. Maintenant tu es mon plus grand soutien, je vois en toi ce que j'aurais dû voir avant. Je tombe enfin le masque et je baisse les armes, parce que je n'ai plus besoin de résister.**

Je peux seulement te dire  
>Je peux seulement te dire<br>Pour être rassuré  
>Avant d'être consolé<br>Pour ne plus rien cacher  
>Bien avant d'être apaisé<p>

_Nous avions eu besoin de la peur, pour solidifier notre amour, nous avions eu besoin des larmes pour mieux nous comprendre, nous avions eu besoin de rancœur pour mieux savoir pardonner, nous avions besoin de douleurs pour nous forger. Toutes ces peines aujourd'hui effacées, Severus, tout ça parce que je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et que nous consolidons notre amour par le mariage. Tu as sûrement encore du chemin à faire, mais je serais là pour te tenir la main vers notre avenir meilleur._

**J'ai eu une vie triste, et toi une enfance trop mouvementée et pleine d'horreur. Tu ne méritais pas ça, mais tu ne serais pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas vécu tout ça. Je te dis oui, Hermione, parce que sans toi je ne serais plus là. Sans toi, même si j'étais encore vivant, je me détesterais toujours autant. Avec tout ça, nous sommes plus parfaits l'un pour l'autre que personne ne pourra jamais l'être pour toi, ou pour moi. Sois mienne pour toujours, j'irais toujours mieux tant que tu me tiendras la main.**

Il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré  
>Et j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé<br>Il m'a fallu les pleurs pour ne plus rien cacher  
>Et j'ai connu la rancœur bien avant d'être apaisé<br>Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je sais par cœur  
>Ce que je sais par cœur<br>Beau Malheur

Aujourd'hui on s'aime, et nous arrivons grâce à cette force, à braver nos souffrances, à se remettre de nos douleurs, a oublié ce que la guerre a été. Nous formons désormais une famille, et je sais que nos cœurs sont apaisés. Nous sommes unis pour la vie, et même après.

* * *

><p><em>Merci mes bêtas pour la correction, et merci pour vos jolis commentaires. Donc merci à Cerisery pour avoir si bien reçue cette fiction et pour m'avoir dit qu'elle serait sûrement ta préférée ^^ ça m'est allé droit au cœur. Je te remercie aussi pour ta correction assidu ^^. Merci de m'avoir consolidé du choix de la chanson, comme je t'avais dit j'avais longuement hésité, et tu m'as finalement convaincue que j'avais fait le bon choix ^^. <em>

**Note de Cricri theBadger : ****Waouh… ça c'est de l'échange de vœux ! Joli texte… ça change du style dont tu as l'habitude… J'ai bien aimé le lire… bon, je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé toutes les petites erreurs orthographiques j'étais tellement absorbée par la lecture… Merci pour le moment !**

_Merci beaucoup à toi cricri pour avoir corrigé. Tu as fait une très bonne correction t'en fait pas ^^. Je suis ravie que cette fiction t'ait plu également. Je suis très touché que tu la reçoives aussi bien toi aussi. Je n'avais jamais osé la sortir de peur qu'elle ne soit pas bien, après tout c'est ma première dans ce genre._

_A vous deux merci de toujours vous proposer comme bêta ^^ Vous faites un travail fantastique ! _

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que mes bêtas =) J'attends vos avis avec impatience !<br>Reviews ?  
><strong>


End file.
